


I Can't Let Go

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Rings, Transfers, baby face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar could be going to Europe and throughout the rumors, he wonders about Ludy and himself. A transfer could ruin their relationship. That's why he does this.</p><p>Inspired by Saint Raymond's Thread</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's Christmas and I'm writing. I knew I had no life. Have a nice one in your area with some snow hopefully.

He was either going to Barça or Chelsea. It was all up to him and him alone. Mostly, at least.

What was he doing to deserve this? Whatever it was he wanted to know quickly so he could continue to do it.

"They're both really good clubs, Oscar. I don't need to tell you that," his agent told him over the phone. "Both really life changing but don't worry yourself over it."

Of course they were really good. Like, once in a life time good.

The bad thing was, Oscar was already anxious about it all. If he moved to the wrong club, he'd be benched for life and stuck there until he was 30. He really didn't want to do that. So he worried. A lot.

"Oscar! Where are you?" Ludy, called from downstairs. He looked toward the door and told his agent that he'd call back later. 

"I'm upstairs in the bedroom, Ludy! I'll come down," Oscar answered. Putting away his phone, he went down the stairs and smiled at her the second he saw her face. "How are you doing?"

She waited until he had fully come down the flight of stairs and wrapped his arms around her until she answered him.

"Today's been good. But I'm not the one taking someone to court. How are you doing?"

Oscar groaned, hugging her a bit tighter as if that would melt away all the problems.

"I could do with never seeing a judge again," Oscar mumbled into her shoulder. Ludy laughed, patting him on the back to console him.

"It's almost done, isn't it? I thought you said it went well a few days ago."

"That doesn't stop them from wanting to keep it dragging along," Oscar said as he moved away from Ludy. Not to far that Oscar couldn't allow their hands to be intertwined but just enough to stop the two from leaning on each other.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you want me to make you something? I could make your favourite--"

"No, I'm good. I just need to take a walk for a while, okay?" 

Ludy stepped back, farther than Oscar had and gave him a look that practically oozed the fact that she was wondering why he was going. He only gave her a kiss as consolation, hugging her again as he went to open the door.

"I'll be back soon," Oscar said as he took a step out of the door Ludy just went through. 

"I know, you always do," she responded, even though she wasn't as happy as when she stepped in. Oscar forced a smile onto his face, fully going outside.

"I love you."

Oscar couldn't help but give a genuine smile as she gave him a small but warm smile, saying the words he wanted to hear.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself."

He nodded and closed the door. The footballer sighed as he leaned against it, not really liking the fact that he was lying.

But he wasn't necessarily lying and he wasn't giving her the full truth. It was for them though, he said to himself as he walk to where he knew would decide everything. It was for them and their future.

Don't do it and they'd probably never be together after everything that was going to happen.

. . . . . . . .

The bell jangled as he walked into the store, letting everyone know that that footballer Oscar came in. He looked down to escape all the stares that were inevitable going to come at him. As he picked as his sleeves, he noticed he never changed out of the blazer, nice shirt and shiny shoes he had. And not to forget the pressed dress pants he had to go along with everything. He looked like the agent of a footballer and a really snooty one at that. 

Even with all the eyes that were still secretly steeling looks at him, he moved toward the display case, showing off all the wonderful jewelry that the store had to offer.

At the moment he was narrowing the choices down from the thousands upon thousands to about a few hundred. Who ever knew that rings all looked so pretty and were so hard to choose from. No wonder women cried when they saw it. 

"May I help you?" one of the jewelers asked. He leaned over the counter like he was really interested in what Oscar wanted to do but Oscar knew he was really interested in the money he had.

"I'm . . . uh, having a problem with picking out the, urm ring," Oscar mumbled out, cursing his shyness for making everything so much more difficult.

The man looked down at the rings and then to Oscar, studying the both of them with such intensity Oscar actually started to cringe. 

"I do not sell to fourteen year old boys," the jeweler said, giving Oscar a look that screamed irritation. "You must be at the wrong store."

"I'm not fourteen! I'm twenty!" Oscar shouted with irritation.

"Your face obviously shows otherwise and you're trying far to hard with the blazer to look older. It's only doing the complete opposite."

"I can show you my driver's licence now, it'll tell you everything!"

"It could be a fake."

Another jeweler poked his head out--most likely wondering what the noise was since they were the only ones with their voices raised--waving at the both of them to show he had good intentions.

"Is everything going okay?" the new jeweler asked. The other was going to respond but Oscar beat him to it.

"No, it's not," the twenty year old--not fourteen--bluntly answered.

The two men behind the counter looked at each other, exchanging glances for a while before the new one opted to stay there as the other went to be back. Oscar glared as he went, his mood sour and suddenly, the rings didn't look all that pretty.

"So what are you here for? Bad argument and she likes shiny stuff?"

Oscar snapped his attention to this jeweler and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm trying to propose to my girlfriend," he said as he tried to hide a blush he could feel creeping all over his face.

"Really? Then you'll be needing something that really catches the eye. These are a bit simplistic and traditional."

Once again he gave an awkward smile. He really had no idea what he was doing.

"So what should I give her then? I'm a bit clueless with this."

The jeweler's smile got a bit wider. Whether it was unconscious or not bothered Oscar because he honestly didn't know if this man would take advantage of him.

God have mercy on his wallet.

. . . . . . . .

He walked out of the store knowing more about diamonds than he ever thought possible. Who knew not polishing them actually destroyed them? That's why he got the little polishing kit along with the nice ring he had. 

Already he knew this was going to be hard. Keeping secrets from Ludmila was like keeping secrets from himself. She was always there and they told each other everything so how he was going to do it would be a miracle. 

Oscar was pretty close to home as he felt the velvety box in his pocket, wondering how he was going to show it to her. 

He stopped walking instantly. How was he going to do it? He'd seen enough movies in his life to know that this was the most important time in any girl's life and he didn't want to be the one idiot to screw everything up. If only he could use cue cards. 

The footballer looked at the front door and gulped. He couldn't believe he was afraid of one moment but at the same time he was surprised with himself for only thinking that it was just one moment. He might as well open the door before he turned into the Thinker. 

"Hi Ludy, I'm back," he said as he stepped in. No one responded to him, but the noise in the kitchen was enough to give him a smile as e closed the door behind him.

He crept up behind his girlfriend, who was working very hard on what she was cooking and quickly wrapped his arms around her waste. To say she jumped would be an understatement. It was more as if she flew into the air and down again in seconds. 

"What was that for?"

"You look so sweet when you're focused."****8888888888888888888888****9*

"Yeah, yeah," Ludmila said flippantly, a smile on her face. "I'm making your favourite." 

She turned around as she said it, with such a big smile and there was a beautiful shine in her eyes. And he was just about to go on one knee because . . . there was . . . no reason really. He nearly dropped down on one knee. Because she made dinner and gave him a smile. Maybe he was a bit more ring happy than he thought. Or he really needed those cue cards.

And it happened for a few more weeks after that. There would be incredibly cheesy moments found only in comedy romance movies and that would lead to Oscar getting down on one knee before totally aborting the idea and pretending to tie his shoes or pick up something he dropped. Everything made him feel like it was the moment, it was like Ludy knew but was only stringing him on longer. But if Ludmila gave him Velcro shoes some time soon, he wouldn't be all that surprised. 

Oscar decided that maybe an actually walk for the two would be good to clear his mind and not seem as distant as he felt he probably was. The streets were vibrant, people were nice and it was still a month or so away from Christmas. He wished it could be like this all the time, especially since no one asked to take a picture with him as much as they did before. 

"It's a really beautiful day," Ludy commented, swinging their intertwined hands as they walked along the sidewalk, going to the beach. 

Oscar hummed as a response, smiling down at her while they continued to go. She smiled back, face radiating happiness but her attention was instantly directed to something else.

An older couple, easily over the age of 50, was walking on the other side of the street, hands intertwined exactly like there's were. It was easy to see the love that came from the two. That's what he wanted for Ludy and himself, nothing else but that.

"Oscar, look!" She sounded so excited by it, like a child seeing something they always wanted. Whatever she wants, Oscar thought, I'll give it to her no problem. Anything at all. "Don't they look so sweet and--What are you doing? Did you drop something again?"

Oscar shook his head and looked up at her hopefully in his nearly kneeling position, except his left knee was still up. And the nice ring he bought at jewelry store finally came out of his pocket. He quickly wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, shyly smiling.

"Ludmila, I want to be with you forever and if it 's possible, even longer after that. Much longer than the couple over there because I love you, I really do and I can't imagine life without you. You're like the missing piece in my life, there's no decision in my life I could make with out you and nothing I could do without you. You're my one and only Ludy, so could you please be Mrs. Ludmila Emboaba for me?"

Ludy stood there, tears in her eyes as he said all of this. People had already gathered around as proposals were the thing to look at when one had absolutely nothing to do. Throw in a pretty popular footballer and it was easy to know phones were pulled out.

She nodded, covering her mouth as fat tears rolled down her face, smearing her nice makeup. Everyone cheered as Oscar jumped up to put the ring on her finger, giving her a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Oscar put his hands on her hips, the two easily wrapped up in each other.

"By the way, you look nice in blue," Ludy whispered into his ear. Oscar laughed and kissed her cheek. Then that choice was made. All there was left to do is get married.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cheesy and stiff but hey, wasn't it just cute? If you said no, you broke my heart thank you very much. XD Again, have a nice Christmas.


End file.
